1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear supported writing instrument holder. More particularly, it relates to such an ear supported writing instrument holder which is especially intended for a carpenter's pencil.
2. Prior Art
As is well-known, carpenter's pencils are different from typically round pencils having a symmetrical polygonal cross-section in that the carpenter's pencils have a rectangular cross sectional profile with two opposite short sides and two opposite long sides so as to produce a flat shaped point, thereby producing a very narrow pencil line for marking lumber to be cut, etc. When working, carpenters will normally place the pencil or other writing instrument by which they can mark a size lumber to be cut and make other dimensional measurements by placing the writing instrument when not in use behind their ear. While a round or a symmetrical polygonal pencil will normally stay behind one's ear, this is not true with a carpenter's pencil as it will easily fall out from behind one's ear. As a result, or the only alternative for the carpenter is to keep the pencil in his or her pocket which renders it not readily accessible. Accordingly, while various patents have been disclosed for providing various types of holder for writing instruments, (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,455, 4,852,221, 3,266,111, and 3,038,377), none specifically deal with the problem of holding a carpenter's pencil in a readily accessible, facile and easy manner as herein proposed.